


Locked in the Library

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Recess, Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twister arranges to meet Spinelli in the library, however, the two accidentally get locked in overnight. Spinelli is angry and blames Twister for it happening, but Twister decides to use this time to tell Spinelli how he feels about her until help comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twister's Problem

At the Mall, everyone was going around and having a good time. Whether it be shopping, hanging out with friends, seeing a movie, or just being there, it was all great. All except for the Rocket Power crew. They were all sitting at a table at the Java Lava run by Chaz Finster and Betty DeVille. They were all happy except for one who had his head in the clouds more than usual.

"So this weekend, I'm going with Arnold and his friends to the Vacant Lot, they wanna see if I have what it takes to be part of their baseball team." Reggie spoke up. 

"Good luck, Reg." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, you're totally gonna need it, Little Miss Girl Power Girl." Otto nudged his sister with a scoff.

"Shut up, I'm better than you in snowboarding!" Reggie whacked the back of his head.

"So, Otto, what're you doing?" Sam asked.

"I have to help Dad at work," Otto folded his arms. "I accidentally let one of the school's lab rats get loose in the Stimpleton house and now they have to fumigate it. Since it was my fault, I'm grounded from having fun this weekend."

"Bummer." Reggie smirked.

"I might go to the computer club with Truman X..." Sam shrugged. "You busy, Twist? Twist?"

"TWISTER!" Sam, Reggie, and Otto called.

"Huh?" Twister seemed to wake up just then. "Oh, when did you guys get here?"

The others rolled their eyes at him. 

"You okay, Twister?" Reggie asked. "You seem lost."

"More than usual." Sam added.

"What's up?" Otto prompted.

"Oh, nothing..." Twister shrugged. "Just... Thinking..."

"Wait, you, thinking!?" Otto pointed and then laughed out loud.

"Your cheeks are red, you keep staring off into space, your palms are sweated..." Reggie noticed. "You're thinking about a girl, aren't you?"

"What!? No, I'm not!" Twister defended. "Uh... I have allergies and gas, that's all!"

"Totally a girl." Reggie said back to Otto and Sam.

"It is not!" Twister buried his head on the table, putting his hands to his head then. "Ugh... Okay, maybe..." he then put his head up. "Happy!?"

"Very much." Reggie smirked.

"It's not Eliza Thornberry, is it?" Sam asked. "I don't think she's interested in a relationship."

"No, it's not Eliza," Twister shook his head. "You guys just wouldn't understand..."

"Then who is it?" Otto demanded. "Come on, spit it out, how bad could it be?"

"Her name's Ashley." Twister fessed up.

The other three looked curious and lost. Who was Ashley? 

"Um... Ashley?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, she's the most amazing girl ever, I really love her and I wanna tell her..." Twister confessed. "I just don't know how to get alone with her..."

"You could meet her somewhere so it's just the two of you... Is she a smart girl?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where smart kids hang out, you tell me!" Twister said.

"You could try the library, or as I call it 'Nerd Headquarters'," Otto suggested. "Oh, no offense, Sam."

"Plenty taken..." Sam narrowed his eyes back at Otto.

"How about the library?" Reggie suggested. "You could say you need help with your homework and you go to the study section. You'll be alone if you go on Friday night."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Twister beamed. He then took out his phone and texted a meeting for the library with the girl he liked, but tried to be secretive with it.

"Try not to say I love you right away, that creeps people out." Otto advised.

"You would know." Reggie sent him a glare.

"Hmm... The only Ashleys I know are from Third Street School..." Sam spoke up. "Uhh... Twister, which Ashley is it?"

"Which Ashley?" Twister sounded like his old confused self now.

"Yeah, there's four girls on the playground there all named Ashley, they always get together and say 'scandalous'," Otto explained. "They're so annoying..."

"Worse than the Krust cousins." Reggie agreed.

"So, Ashley Armbruster?" Sam asked to narrow down the reveal of Twister's crush.

"No." Twister shook his head.

"Ashley Boulet?" Reggie asked.

"Nuh-uh." Twister shook his head again.

"Ashley Quinlan?" Otto asked.

"Bzzt." Twister imitated the sound of a buzzer to tell him he was wrong.

"Only one more left," Reggie sighed. "Ashley Tomassin?"

"Nope." Twister replied.

"That's all the Ashleys..." Reggie was confused. "Who else could it be?"

"There's one more that no one really likes to talk about..." Twister said once he sent the text and waited for a response. "Ashley Spinelli."

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SPINELLI!?" Sam, Reggie, and Otto gaped at him.

Twister shrugged honestly. "Uh... Yeah?"


	2. Text Message

The Recess gang was walking down the street together. They were talking about their plans on what to do now that they were out of school for the weekend. Spinelli was about to say something, but her phone went off and she was given a text. She looked slightly annoyed once she saw who it was from and what it had to say.

"You okay, Spinelli?" Gretchen asked.

"Fine..." Spinelli scoffed. "It's just that Twister kid, he wants to meet me in the library for something."

"Twister in the library?" Vince nearly scoffed.

"I have to agree, he's not exactly the bookish type." Gretchen added.

"I know, right?" Spinelli rolled her eyes. 

"What else does it say?" TJ asked.

"Just to meet him in the library after school..." Spinelli shrugged. 

"You're not gonna go, are you?" Gus asked.

"Perhaps Twister is feeling tormented because he is hiding his true feelings for Spinelli and wants to admit it so he won't feel tortured any longer, it's like a fairy tale or a work of Shakespeare." Mikey spoke like one of his infamous poems.

The others glanced at him.

"Hey, it could happen..." Mikey shrugged.

"We should go with you." TJ offered.

"Nah, I got this, Teej," Spinelli insisted. "I'll go see him and just get it over with... It better be important or else I'm gonna pulverize him."

"So, you're gonna see this guy?" Gus asked. "He's not gonna hurt you, is he?"

"Are you forgetting who you're talkin' to?" Spinelli narrowed her eyes back at him. She then walked further away from her friends and took the local bus to drop her off at the library. "I'll be there, see you in about twenty minutes." she said, texting Twister back before going to sit down.

"I wonder what that Twister boy wants with Spinelli." Gretchen spoke up.

"Ah, probably needs help with his homework or somethin'," Vince shrugged. "Come on, guys, let's shoot some hoops!"

TJ didn't like the idea of Spinelli being alone with Twister. It made him feel angry for some reason, but he didn't say anything. It was clear that something was wrong with him though.


	3. Moral Support

"Twister, are you out of your mind!?" Otto called to his foolish friend after they left the Java Lava and were now walking down a hallway, passing busy shoppers. 

"Is that a trick question?" Reggie mumbled under her breath with how Twister was the slower one out of all of them, even rivaling Otto in that department.

"Hey, Reggie has a boyfriend, I thought I'd get myself a girlfriend, and I found my own angel," Twister smiled once he thought of the girl he highly admired. "And her name is Ashley Spinelli..."

"Yeah, but it's Spinelli!" Otto reminded him. "That girl could turn your bones into dust within five seconds!" he then snapped his fingers to add in to prove his point about how brutal the girl was.

"Why can't you guys be happy for me that I'm in love with the girl of my dreams?" Twister frowned, disappointed with the people he called his friends.

"This just can't be happening..." Otto growled.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming..." Sam added with a mutter.

"Reggie, you're on my side, right?" Twister asked the girl of their group.

Reggie had to admit, she was surprised when Twister flat out told them he loved Spinelli, but Arnold had been telling her not to be judgemental. After all, a good friend would show decent moral support and encourage her friend so that friend would be happy and they would not get into a painful argument. 

"Twist, I'm happy for you, but I'm just surprised you're in love with Spinelli," Reggie stated her opinion. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes!" Twister insisted. "It's what I want, and I'm meeting her at the library, I just wanna tell her how I feel. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way, it'll break my heart, but I love her, guys, and nothing is going to change that." He then turned his back to them and kept walking ahead, leaving his friends to their own thoughts. He then saw he got a text from Spinelli that she would see him at the library and that it better be good. This made him smile that she agreed.

"Should one of us go with him in case he gets killed?" Sam spoke up.

"Just let him have his moment..." Reggie sighed.

"That moment's gonna need a first aid kit." Otto folded his arms with a scoff.

"Guys, just let him be happy," Reggie looked back at the other guys. "Yes, it's dumb of Twister to be in love with Spinelli, but we shouldn't crush his dreams. Arnold taught me that."

Otto and Sam looked to her and then to each other.

Meanwhile, Gus, Vince, Gretchen, TJ, and Mikey met in their old clubhouse. Spinelli was not with them because she was on her way to the library to meet Twister. They tried to talk about other things, but all TJ could think about was Spinelli.

"TJ, excuse me, but you seem somewhat obsessed with Spinelli being alone with that Twister boy." Gretchen spoke up as she fiddled with her glasses.

"We don't even know him that well!" TJ narrowed his eyes. "How can we leave him alone with Spinelli?"

"TJ, you know Spinelli can look after herself." Vince spoke up.

"Yeah, I bet if she got in a bar fight, she wouldn't even need a knife to defend herself." Gus added in.

"You guys just don't get it." TJ huffed, sounding very grumpy.

The others looked to him and wondered why he was so crazy about Spinelli being left alone with a boy they barely knew.

"TJ... Are you jealous?" Mikey spoke up.

"What!?" TJ looked at him. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Well, you and Spinelli have been friends since Kindergarten," Gretchen reminded him. "Before we all came together of course."

"They were?" Gus asked since he wasn't there.

"Oh, yeah," Vince looked over. "Spinelli started school a little later than we did... Believe it or not, but Spinelli was a really different girl in Kindergarten. She wore dresses and only had a doll she called her best friend."

"It was very sad, not a real friend in the world, just a shy girl with no one else to turn to." Mikey added melodramatically.

"If the Ashleys hadn't met yet, she'd probably become one of them." Gretchen informed.

"Yeesh..." Gus was shocked to hear that. 

"Spinelli is our friend," TJ spoke up. "I just don't want her to forget about us."

"TJ, it's just one day in the library, it's not like Spinelli is joining a cult or something." Vince stated.

Gretchen noticed TJ would blush every time he would say their tough girl friend's name. "TJ... Is there something you're not telling us about you and Spinelli?"

TJ looked over, he blushed again, but he said nothing else and stared in the corner. "I-I don't wanna talk about it..."

The others were concerned, but they realized something. They remembered when they first met Spinelli's parents. Spinelli's mother had accidentally revealed that Spinelli had a crush on TJ and plus, TJ and Spinelli did an experiment on the playground together about kissing based on a story that boy Butch told them about boys kissing girls and girls kissing boys. It all made sense now. TJ liked Spinelli, not just liked, but like liked and he was jealous that Twister was going to be alone with her.


	4. See You There

Twister was now in the library, hanging out by the front desk. It took a little while, but Spinelli eventually showed up. She looked anything but happy since she was going to be alone with a stupid idiot for who knew how long? Twister smiled and waved to her while she only gave her trademark scowl that frightened many. 

"Hi, Spinelli." Twister smiled, her name was one of the few that he ever got right.

"Hey..." Spinelli glanced at him. "What did you want?"

"I wanna talk to you about something..." Twister bit his lip. "A-Alone though..."

"Let's just get this over with..." Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"Just remember," Nicole Utonium spoke up with a gentle warning. "The library promptly closes at--"

"We know, we know, 5:00..." Twister and Spinelli said together.

Nicole nodded to them and went back to work. Twister and Spinelli nodded back. They were now passing several bookcases with numerous books in store. Twister was leading to a private corner in the library which was often a study corner for those who came after school and wanted to get homework done with friends. There was no one else really there. Perfect. It was going to be just the two of them.

"All right, what did you wanna talk about?" Spinelli demanded. "I don't have all day, ya know!"

"Um... Spinelli, I..." Twister stuttered, fiddling with his clothes nervously. "I... Uhh... Umm..."

Spinell sighed and rolled her eyes. "I didn't think it was possible to get stupider than you already are."

This was going to be a challenge. He admitted it to his friends, he got it off his chest in his private journal, but now he was struggling. Why was he struggling so badly about coming out and saying it right to her face? It seemed to last forever. 

During the time, Spinelli was either reading a comic book she brought or surfing the internet, passing the educational block the computer had on certain websites like in school. She actually decided to humor Twister and stick around, but she was getting really angry and impatient with Twister holding off like this. 

It felt like forever, but Spinelli grabbed her bag. "Listen, I gotta go," she told the idiotic boy. "This was fun, I guess, but next time you want me to come over somewhere, you better have a good reason than to look like a drooling baboon brain!"

Twister sighed in defeat, he missed his chance. Spinelli came to the front doors and tried to open them, but they were locked in. There was no one in the library and it was then realized it was after 5:00.

"I-I think we're locked in..." Twister mumbled.

"No duh!" Spinelli scoffed, then glared at him. "This is your fault! You made me come here and now we're stuck in this place!"

"I didn't mean to!" Twister defended.

"I know why you made me come here now!" Spinelli grabbed him by his collar and glared at him right in the eyes. "You brought me here to drive me crazy until I crack and they can boot me to a mental hospital!"

"No, that's not true!" Twister defended.

"Great, Twist-Brain!" Spinelli dropped him. "Just great! I'm gonna try to find a way out of here and I'm not listenin' to another word you say!" she then stormed off angrily.

'What have I done?' Twister thought to himself in dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole Utonium is an OC who belongs to CartoonNetwork90sFan.


End file.
